1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel supply system for supplying fuel to the engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One fuel supply system of the type with which this invention is concerned, known from German Patent Disclosure DE 197 09 780 A1, has a fuel tank in which a cup-shaped storage container is disposed. A feed unit disposed in the storage container aspirates fuel from the storage container and pumps it to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. Also disposed in the storage container is a filter, through which the fuel pumped by the feed unit to the engine flows. The filter is disposed coaxially with the feed unit and surrounds it over its entire circumference. The filter should have the largest possible filter surface area, for the sake of attaining a long service life with adequate filtering action. Especially if the storage container is embodied with a small cross section, it is difficult to accommodate a filter with a large enough filter surface area in it.